


Where have you been?

by We_Are_Grounders



Category: Life Unexpected
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baze begins to think Lux doesn't want him as a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. Please go easy on me.

Baze’s POV:  
“I didn’t choose you and neither did Lux,” Cate’s words echoed in my head. I opened my eyes and turned onto my back. My mind wandered back to all the times Lux had manipulated me and I knew Cate was right. Lux hadn’t chosen me, she was stuck with me.  
I climbed out of bed and wandered out into the living area. I glanced at the shower curtains that separated Lux’s “room” from the rest of the loft and couldn’t stop myself from peeking my head through the curtains to check on the sleeping Lux. My heart swelled and a smile formed on my lips. Cate’s words appeared again and the smile disappeared. I backed away from the curtain.  
“Baze?” Lux called out groggily. I didn’t respond and instead returned to my room. I fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of Lux calling Ryan “Dad”.  
I woke up early and was able to made a decent breakfast of pancakes and bacon. It goes without saying that I’m the better cook when compared to Cate.  
“Morning Baze,” Lux said as she slipped onto one of the barstools and I put a plate in front of her.  
“Baze? Is everything okay?” She asked.  
“Yeah everything’s great,” I said and forced a smile on my face.  
“Okay,” She said and hopped off the barstool to go get dressed.

“Baze! Hurry up!” You take longer to get ready in the morning than Cate!” Lux yelled. It felt like a punch to the guy that she was so eager to get home. I came out of my room and grabbed her bag silently. The ride was quiet in an uncomfortable way. I pulled up to the house and she got out.  
“See you tomorrow morning,” I said.  
“Oh, um is it okay if Cate takes me to school this week? Ya know since she’s been so down about losing her job,” Lux said and my heart sank.  
“Yeah sure, that’s fine,” I said and drove away.  
I slammed the door to the bar shut and pulled down a glass and a bottle of whiskey. The whiskey was gone after an hour and I was too drunk to stand.  
“Baze?” a voice said from what seemed like very far away.  
“Huh?” I could barely manage the response.  
“Baze what’s wrong? Why are you so drunk?” Math asked coming into my field of vision.  
“She doesn’t love me,” I slurred.  
“I know, but now she’s married so you have to let her go,” Math said.  
“No, not Cate. Lux,” I said.  
“Lux?” Math asked.  
“She doesn’t want me to be her dad,” I said.  
“She said that?” He asked.  
I shook my head. “She didn’t choose me.”  
“No one chooses their father,” He replied getting tired of my drunken complaints.  
“She manipulated me.”  
“All teenagers manipulate their parents.”  
“I’m the worst father ever. I hate myself,” I said and let my head slump to the bar.  
“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Math said and pushed me up the stairs.  
I pushed Math away and slammed my door shut. I laid in my bed and my thoughts got darker as I got sober. I didn’t come out of my room until the next day to get food.  
Math was on the couch completely engrossed in his video game and barely mumbled a hello. The days passed like this until Thursday when Cate called.  
“Where have you been?” She asked without waiting for my greeting.  
“I though that’s what you wanted. Less of me in your life,” I said monotonously.  
“Yeah, less in mine and Ryan’s life, but not less in Lux’s life. You haven’t called her, taken her out, or even pestered her into driving lessons,” Cate was starting to yell.  
“I’ve been busy,” I said.  
“Laying around your loft does not count as busy, Baze!” Cate snapped.  
“She doesn’t want me, Cate! There’s nothing I can do about it! You were right, okay? She didn’t choose me! She chose you! And Ryan!” I yelled and hung up.  
Another week rolled by with no word from Cate or Lux. Math and I hadn’t spoken more than a few words since my heated phone call with Cate.  
I was staring at the blank television on a Friday night when there was a loud pounding on my door. I answered it and a very upset lux was standing there. Her face was bright and her eyes were welling with tears. Everything inside me melted.  
“Lux? What’s wrong?” I asked pulling her into the loft.  
“Where have you been? You don’t pick me up for school anymore. Or call me or take me do anything fun,” She said and the tears slipped down her cheeks. “I even joined the dumb basketball team hoping you would show up for my first game, but you didn’t. Where were you?” She said losing some of her steam.  
“Oh, Lux,” I said and pulled her to me. She cried into my shirt while I stroked her hair.  
“I didn’t think you wanted me,” I said when her sobs had subsided.  
“Why would you think that?” She asked.  
“You have the perfect family; you, Cate, and Ryan. Ryan’s the cool famous radio talk show host that can give you everything you’ve ever wanted. A family. I thought you didn’t want me because you were so eager to go home last time you were here. You wanted Cate to drive you to school, one of the only times I get to see you,” I said.  
“You’re right that I want a family, but you are a part of my family. Ryan’s cool, but he’s not my dad. He could never fill your part in my life,” She said and I squeezed her.  
“I love you, Dad.”  
“I love you too, Lux.”


End file.
